dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Avenging angel
} | page = Soulstorm/Avenging_angel | name = Avenging angel | type = Infantry | icon = Squad_ascension_angel.jpg | decorator = Dow2_dec_anti_infantry_melee_2.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 3 | built = Canoness Act of Faith : Ascension | armor = Daemon High (Invulnerable) | health = 777 (Invulnerable) | health_regen = 1 (Invulnerable) | mass = 50 | speed = 20 | model count = 1/1 | sight = 25 | keen = 25 | requisition = - | power = - | time = 30 / 180 (duration / cooldown) | description = Invulnerable spirit of a fallen sister which can only be summoned by the Canoness ultimate Act of Faith. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} |} | |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Unit Stats' |- !Hitpoints | style="color: #00ad32"|'777/1 (Immune to damage)' |- !Armour |Daemon High |- !Morale | style="color: #49bdef"|'Immune/-/-' |- !Unit Mass |50 |- !Move Speed |20 |- !Sight Radius |25 (detection 25) |- | align="center" colspan="4" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Weapons' |- !Ranged |None |- !Melee |Avenging Angel Blade |} Avenging Angel Avenging Angels are not built. They are spirits of fallen Sisters of Battle, summoned to fight for the faithful again by the use of the Canoness's Act of Faith: Ascension. They last only 30 seconds. They come by five, but are five distinct and independant units, they don't form a unique squad. Tactics Avenging Angels can only attack in melee combat, so make sure to get the Canoness up close and personal with the enemy before using Ascension. Once summoned, the Avenging Angels can be used in a variety of ways. A good use is to force as many squads in melee combat as possible while the rest of the army attacks from range. They can also be used to trap powerful melee units like the Greater Knarloc or Penitent Engines, rendering them temporarily useless while severely injuring them. Try to avoid chasing enemies; the Avenging Angels only have a 30 second duration. Although they last for a rather short time for a high cost ability, use the Avenging Angel's high damage to bring down tank units that would otherwise threaten your fragile Sisters of Battle infantry units. Focusing all five Avenging Angels on a singular target is generally not worthwhile but would eliminate some headaches for you. When up against summoned Avenging Angels, dancing your units around, particularly your infantry units will generally lessen the damage done by them but structures, obviously, can't run so there's nothing much to do but redirect your assault on other attackers and watch out from being tied up by these angelic avengers. Against computers you can use Ascension right before invading an enemy base and send the Avenging Angels in first to draw fire. Because the Avenging Angel is a detector unit, they may be used as an emergency detector if all your other detectors are slain. Weapons Avenging Angel Blade |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |}